My Love Story
by FrogsOfAChocolateLikeNature
Summary: As the clock switched its glowing red numbers to 12:00 am, a scream broke the silence that always seemed to surround Privet Drive. Vi Potter just got the shock of a lifetime. FemHarry Pairing: TBA
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, this is my first and I NEED constructive critisism. My friend read it over for me but we're both new, lol.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling. The recognizable characters are not mine.  
The plot however is mine. Tehehe**

Violet Lillian Potter is an unusual child. She has black softly curling hair to her mid-back with auburn highlights in the sun. Her eyes are a vivid green and almond-shaped, she has pale-white skin. People often tell her she looks like a cross between her father and mother leaning towards her father. But it's not her appearance that makes her unusual, it's the fact that she's 15-soon-to-be-16 and dreads summer even though she attends a boarding school. It's the fact that she is a witch and a famous one at that. It's the fact that she doesn't like attention. It's the fact that she can speak to snakes.

It's also the fact that currently she is stroking the pure-white, soft feathers of a Snowy Owl staring at a digital clock. Said clock reads 11:59 pm and it's the eve of her 16th birthday.

As the clock switched its glowing red numbers to 12:00 am, a scream broke the silence that always seemed to surround Privet Drive.

**AN: Ill give virtual Chocolate Frogs (which also [sadly] belong to J.K. Rowling) to anyone who reviews!**


	2. Inheritances and Letters

**Okay I'm sorry if you get multiple Alerts on this. This is just the old 1&2 combined with minor changes- nothing important to the plot. Anyway about the alerts thing- me and FanFiction weren't on the same page when I tried to upload this. Lol. So sorry if I got any ones hopes up. Oh! And the next chapter is halfway done! **

_My body's on fire!_is something I distinctly remember thinking during the beginning. In some corner of my mind I knew what was happening- my Inheritance. It's something nearly all pureblooded Wizards and Witches go through on their 16th birthday and- for once- I'm no different. Now the only question is what? What am I going to wake up tomorrow as?

To keep my mind off of the pain I recited all I knew about Inheritances.

_Comes on the 16__th__ birthday. _And another wave racked my body.

_Means you're turning into a magical creature._

_Way back when it was-Ugh- considered stylish to marry things, like Veela and Elves and o- Other things._

_And that is the extent of my Inheritance knowledge. Crap._

Time didn't mean anything to me anymore- seconds were minutes and minutes were hours and hours were seconds. Weird, right?

A few decades (or what felt like it) after everything started I felt the pain focus on my face- particularly around my right eye and cheekbone. It was like that for awhile until it settled back into the original level. This whole time I had been trying to not scream but it was starting to get really hard.

I had been watching, without really seeing, my clock when all of a sudden; the pain was gone- not gradually slowing down- it just automatically ended. The clock read 4:00am. Only four hours? Felt like forever. You'd think after that I would be really weak- but I jumped up out of bed and ran to the small handheld mirror I kept on my desk.

I looked at my face first. _Whoa_.

Starting from the outside corner of my right eye was the most simply intricate design that went up a little to crescent down to end under my cheekbone. It literally looked like a master painter painted a rune and then a design interlocked around and in it.

My hair too- it looked silkier, longer. It used to end about my mid-back, now it was about 5" longer- to about the small of my back. It still curled softly- even after the night I had.

I put the mirror back on the desk with the broken toys and looked down at the t-shirt and shorts I slept in.

No noticeable changes- no scales or tails. I almost laughed aloud at that.

Then I noticed Hedwig- just gazing at me like she knew what was happening. I quickly wrote out-

_Remus-_

_I got an Inheritance last night. I need your help. Could you come get me? You could probably help more than the Muggles._

_-Vi_

"Hedwig," I called and she flew over. I had convinced Uncle Vernon to let her out at night to hunt. "To Remus, please."

After she flew off, I noticed what she had brought back last night.

* * *

On top of the dresser, where I keep Hedwig's cage, there were three packages, each having a letter attached. Two of the packages were shaped like a rectangular prism- books. The third was a perfect 6" cube.

I grabbed all three and took them over to my bed. I picked up the letter off of the cube and opened it-

_Vi-_

_Hey Happy Birthday! This is sort of a combined present from me, Ginny, and the Twins. Well, mostly me and Ginny because Fred and George made us buy it from them. And now they are all reading over my shoulder- GO AWAY. _

Here there was an ink splatter suggesting that the Twins decided to put in their two cents.

_Hey!!!!! This is Gred_

_and Forge! We hope you_

_Like what we invented for you!_

_It's not in stores yet so_

_Hush hush._

_The block is our complete line of Wizarding Sweets_

_And Toys. All conveniently_

_Shrunken for_

_The underage customer._

_It also should replenish every time you buy _

_Something from our line._

_We call it _

_The Box_

_Clever, no?_

_Well, it's still in progress,_

_So don't judge it, too_

_Harshly._

There was another ink splatter here.

_Wow, they even write like that… Anyway this is Ginny, AKA The Sane One. Hahaha they all have indignant looks on their faces. We ALL hope you like our present. _

_Don't let the Muggles get you down,_

_Ginny, Gred, Forge, and Ron_

I tore the plain brown paper off The Box and took my first look at the new invention. It was a bright purple color with gold lettering. Very inconspicuous.

As I opened the top, celebration-type music started to play from little trumpets that popped out. As I peered down inside I took in all of the candy and toys they managed to fit in there. They weren't kidding when they said _ALL. _

I set The Box down next to me with the letter on top and grabbed the letter off one of the book-shaped packages. The letter looked like it was mailed the Muggle way with a stamp and everything- Hermione.

_Vi-_

_Happy Birthday _

_I hope your summer has gone well what with everything that has happened at the Ministry. _

_Anyway, my parents and I are touring Europe by train and I've been looking up the histories of magic from each country and it is extremely fascinating! I really wish you and Ron could be here._

_Now, your present._

_As I was walking through a Wizarding bookstore in Madrid, fascinating place really, I came across this book._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Love-_

_Hermione _

I picked up the book that was with the letter and ripped off the Muggle wrapping paper that stated cheerily- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! over and over again with little pictures of hats and balloons around it.

The title of the book was The History of the Seeker. The book itself was very thick. It had a little moving picture of a snitch flitting around on the cover. I flipped open the cover and out popped a little figurine on a broom and a tiny snitch and they started to fly around the tiniest bedroom of No. 4 Privet Dr.

I could already tell this was going to be a good book.

I then looked at the third and final letter.

_Violet-_

_Before the end of last semester, Sirius and I did some research and came across some, interesting things to say the least. By now you've probably written to me to help you, but this owl was on a timer, to be sent at midnight. I'm on an Order mission and this book should answer any questions you may, and probably will, have. The book is also a port key. It will leave at midnight on Aug 1 so have your things packed and ready to go. Don't worry, I have already cleared it with Dumbledore. Go ahead and read the book, ALL of it, before you leave. The book will take you to the thing discussed in Chapter Six I believe._

_Good Luck, _

_Remus_

I looked at the newspaper-wrapped package. It was considerably thinner than the 4" thick book Hermione gave me. Remus' letter made me wary of the entire situation.

Before I opened the package I decided to pack, to be ready. I trust Remus, he wouldn't send me anywhere I wouldn't want to go.

Packing was easy, I never really unpack when I come back from Hogwarts, just take out stuff as I need it. So all I really had to do was go around and pick up my essays and books and clothes. I had a feeling I wasn't coming back.

I also put The Box and The History of the Seeker and the letters that went with them along with Remus' into my trunk and closed the top.

I grabbed my rucksack off the top of my desk and walked over to the threadbare rug on the floor and flipped it over. I coughed at the dust that flew up into my face. My fingernail ran through the groove to find the catch on the loose floorboard… there!

I eased the plank up, a small smile lighting up my features. This is where I keep the important stuff. I pulled out my wand, invisibility cloak, and The Marauders Map. I put them all carefully into the bag and replaced the plank and the rug- no need to inform my relatives of where I hide my things.

At this point the softly glowing red numbers read 6:00am. Aunt Petunia will be coming soon to let me have the bathroom. Until then, I'll read the book.

I walked back to my bed and sat cross-legged in the center. Slowly I untied the twine and pulled away the newspaper off of the book.

The first thing I noticed once all the newspaper was off, was the worn condition of the book. Obviously, it was either read often, really old, or both. The cover was bound leather with silver inlays making up the title and subtext. The leather looked worn and the edges and corners were a bit scuffed up. The silver writing and designs were peeling.

The title read, Nature's Power Keepers: A Guide to Dark Veela. I slowly let my finger run across the design under the title. It looked vaguely familiar.

Wondering who wrote it, I carefully opened the cover. Honestly, it looked like the pages were going to pop out of their binding. On the title page there was the word 'Anonymous' under the full title. Huh, no names…

I turned the page and looked at the table of contents-

_Nature's Power Keepers_

_Table of Contents_

_Chapter One: Introduction_

_Chapter Two: Inheritance_

_Chapter Three: Facial Markings_

_Chapter Four: Genealogy_

_Chapter Five: Power_

_Chapter Six: Mates_

Pretty straight-forward. I turned the page to the first chapter, the introduction.


	3. Light Reading and Portkeys

****

Hey guys! Here is the promised chapter! This one doesn't have much action, it's more... informational...  
And since someone asked I know who she ends up with but I can't tell you! you'll find out in the next chap (chap 3) or the next- I haven't decided....... Enjoy!

**~Frogs**

* * *

**Last on My Love Story: **Pretty straight-forward. I turned the page to the first chapter, the introduction.

* * *

_Dark Veela are an extremely rare race of Veela. Most people believe that there are only the Veela we know as Light Veela. They are ignorant because, unlike the Light Veela, the Dark Veela trait is the recessive, but not in the way most people think. To be a Dark Veela, you must have the gene and the power. By power I mean, not physical power, but magickal and mental power. All Dark Veela have a mate. Unlike Light Veela, Dark Veela sense their mate's power, not their scent. This is one of the reasons the recently established Ministry for Magick deems them a Dark race._

Mate?!?

No it can't be- why me? A mate? Power?

I was too much in shock to do anything else but flip the page and read on-

_Inheritance:_

_Witches and Wizards receive their Inheritance, if they have Magickal Creature genes become dominant, midnight of their sixteenth birthday. This is when the Dark Veela genes begin to dominate over the normal genes. If they did not already have it, their hair changes to an almost midnight colored silky black. Their eyes usually never change color, but they do become sharper, brighter. They also receive a facial marking. The process' length depends on the individual._

That didn't really tell me anything I already didn't know, but that does explain my eyes and new tattoo.

_Oris Notatio_

_On their Inheritance Dark Veela receive an Oris Notatio_ _representing their power level. There are four levels increasing with magickal strength- Inceptor, Medius, Imperium, with Adiectio being the highest power level. Each level has its own rune. That rune is the one on the marking surrounded by designs that differ from person to person. The placement also differs from person to person but it is always on the face. An intresting tidbit is that only people who specifically know that the person is a Dark Veela will they be able to see the Oris Notatio. Also, a picture of the Adiectio level rune is on the cover of this manuscript._

Of bloody well course! That's where I've seen the design before. I ran over to my clutter-filled desk and snatched up the , that's it. I walked back to the bed still looking at my face and felt a sharp pain go through my toe. Damn it! I stubbed my toe on that broken TV! I threw the mirror on the bedspread so it bounced a couple times before settling and grabbed my right foot and hopped the rest of the way to the bed.

While I sat there rubbing it I read the next page-

_Genealogy_

_Dark Veela, like Light Veela, are born, not made. It recently has become popular to marry Magickal Creatures; this means the gene will pass down into offspring. To become a Dark Veela the gene must be in their hereditary make-up. The gene becomes dominant during their Inheritance if the person's magickal core is strong enough to support it. If not, the gene stays recessive in your line until someone comes along strong enough. It does not fade with time as you might think but always there in you and your line._

Remus said that he and Sirius were researching my family, I wonder what they found. I wish I had a copy of my family tree.

There are footsteps outside the door in the hallway when they stop out side my door, I quickly put the book under the bed and caught the little figurine that was still flying and stuck it in my trunk. I heard the eerie sound of a deadbolt sliding and multiple locks being clicked open in the otherwise dead silence.

"Get up and use the bathroom if you're not back in there by the time I come back up with your breakfast, you get none!" Was the sentence screeched at me through the door by Aunt Petunia.

"Yes ma'am."

On pain of hunger, I quickly went to use the bathroom, wash my face, and brush my teeth. As I leaned over the sink staring at my freshly-scrubbed face, I wondered what my Aunt's reaction to my new tattoo would be. All too soon I heard footsteps on the wooden stairs and I just made it back before she stepped onto the landing with the scraps I get today.

I stood at the door watching her walk toward me. She didn't seem to see the markings, the book was right. She was a tall woman with stern features, very unlike those of my Mother's. She had donned a knee length dress like normal with hose and those heels she likes. She usually dresses like this only occasionally wearing a tee shirt and nice pants. No jeans for my Aunt. I get all my clothes from her hand me downs.

She handed me the tray with only a little force and pushed me back into the smallest bedroom of No. 4 Privet Drive. I stumbled a bit but caught my footing and set the tray on the floor next to my bed.

I got back to my book.

_Power_

_A Dark Veela's power is already significant enough to become a Dark Veela and then is ranked within their society with the facial markings. Even Inceptor Dark Veela are stronger than the average Wizard. Power is everything to Dark Veela. It is how they find their mate. Every Witch and Wizard has an aura with their magick surrounding them. Only very powerful Witches and Wizards can control their aura day to day however, no one can control theirs in times of great emotion._

Okay, not much information there. The next part was the largest. Of course it's on Mates.

_Mates_

_Light Veela and Dark Veela both have a single mate. How they go about finding them is very different but also very similar. Light Veela go by scent. They have dreams with brief flashes of their mate. Once they smell their mate after their magickal Inheritance, they immediately start to send out their powers of seduction. This is why they are so desirable. Dark Veela, however, sense their mate's power. A Dark Veela, once they reach their magickal Inheritance, start to sense Witches and Wizards' auras, testing for a match. For you see, when they Bond, their magick will meld together, this means that they must compliment each other in every way. They are always opposite in some way- be it sides of magick or personalities. The Bond has three stages- Acceptio, Initio, with Absolvo being the final stage. Acceptio is when both the Dark Veela and the intended accept what is to be. Initio is the first kiss, initiating to bond, and Absolvo is when the bond is completed through sexual intercourse. With their mate, a Dark Veela can resolve or even tip the balance of any war._

Whoa. A Bond? I wonder who the lucky contestant is to be able to match the power of an Adiectio.

Hmmm… I should probably inform the Muggles of my vacation... I'll write a note and leave it on the bed.

My clock read 7:00 AM. I let Hedwig out to hunt- she should be back by tonight.

* * *

Another night of staring at the clock, waiting for midnight. I was packed and ready-to-go. I was sitting on my trunk, had my rucksack on my back, Hedwig's cage- with her in it of course-, in my left hand with _Nature's Power Keepers_ clutched in my right. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement. You see, it's 11:59 PM. I had spent the day reading _The History of the Seeker._I figured Dumbledore would tell Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't be to mad, would they? No, now's not the time to think abo… My inner rambling was cut off as I felt the familiar fish on a line tugging sensation of a portkey.

And then there was black.

* * *

**Okay... Feedback? Anyone? Any ideas on where she's going? I will tell you this- TIMETRAVEL!!!! Lol I'm about to put up a poll on my page so go visit me and vote(it directly affects the story!)Sooooo anyway review and then go vote! **


End file.
